Hastings Jr
by not-perfect-but-it's-mine
Summary: Following Spencer and Hanna's pregnancy through the highs and lows. AU Oneshot. Rated T just to be safe - language, etc.


**Hey. I apologise sincerely because this was supposed to be posted around two weeks ago, but in short, college/high school/what you want to call it has officially made me its bitch. So I'm just going to keep plodding along with these fics whenever I have the time (I've got a few in the works which made have 3-4 chapters and will probably be more angst-ridden). Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"I hate you!" She screamed. "I really fucking hate you. This is all your fault!" Spencer winced, her hand now being crushed from the force inflicted by Hanna's clenching fingers.

"It's okay, honey. You can do this, just breathe." The brunette murmured against her hair, desperately trying to comfort the screeching woman. "And this was a joint decision."

"You did _not_ just say that." She practically growled. "I don't know how or why, but you made this happen. And I swear, if one more word leaves your mouth I will take that bone saw and shove it-" However, her words were soon cut off by the commanding tone of the doctor crouched near the foot of the bed.

"Six seconds until the next contraction, Ms. Hastings. I'm going to need you to concentrate now." The woman - clothed in pristine, navy blue scrubs – requested, causing Hanna head to snap up.

"I am fucking concentrating." Hanna barked.

"Sweetie, she's just trying to do her job." Spencer soothed, brushing her fingers over Hanna's flushed, sweat-slicked forehead and down her cheek.

"Okay, I can see the crown. Just give me one big push. "

"I can't!" Hanna screamed, tears flowing freely.

"Yes, you can. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're far stronger than anyone – especially you – realises. And believe me when I say I know you." Spencer pressed kiss after kiss to Hanna's forehead as she spoke. "You can do this, baby." Hanna never replied, her only response coming in the form of a deafening scream as her eyes rolled back into her head, a line of blood trickling from her mouth.

* * *

"_Oh my God, this stupid thing is going to eat me alive." Hanna wailed, clutching her distended stomach. Spencer smiled fondly and walked over, laying a small kiss on the stretched skin._

"_She doesn't mean that, bug." She teased, running her slender hands over the bump. "She's just a little grumpy because you were meant to be out of there over a week ago. Don't worry though; you just take your time. There have been times where I've wanted to stay inside your mother for months, but she wouldn't let me either. Something about having to be present in society..."_

"_Spencer!" Hanna shrieked. "You can't say things like that to my baby."_

"_Our baby, sweetie." Hanna rolled her eyes, unable to stop the bright smile playing on her lips. "And I'm sure little Hastings Jr. doesn't mind, do you?" Hanna watched the scene taking place before her with adoring eyes as Spencer leant in again, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper._

"_And don't tell your mother, but I've got licorice hidden all over the apartment to distract her when she's get all grouchy. I'll show you some time when you decide to come out of there. Although, if you're even half as cute as your mother, if sure you'll be able to get away with anything."_

"_You're adorable, you know that right?" Hanna giggled as Spencer pushed up to place a gentle kiss on her lips._

"_I had an slight inkling. Which mother did you think I was talking about?" The taller woman winked as she moved away to get a cup of water from the kitchen tap, side-eyeing the un-used coffee pot as she did. With the pregnancy, a lot of changes started to take place, the worst (according to Spencer) being the lack of coffee in the apartment. Still, she kept her expensive, top-brand Italian cafetiere and subsequent grinder in their rightful place on the kitchen counter. Distracted by the ghostly scent of fresh coffee in the morning, Spencer failed to notice the worried lines etched into the blonde's youthful face._

"_Spence?" Her voice wavered, fear and uncertainty dripping through. Spencer whipped around, concern evident in every part of her demeanor._

"_What's wrong? Is it the baby? Should I call the hospital?" Her hands returned to Hanna's stomach, frantically searching for any difference. Hanna reached out and stilled the movement._

"_No… not yet." Hanna ran her thumb over the lines of Spencer's palm, unable to meet her eyes._

"_What does that mean?" Spencer hooked her hand under her wife's chin, forcing her to look up. Hanna opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a few long minutes, she spoke._

"_Do you think there's something wrong?" She said in a small voice. "I mean, it's been over a week… and I never told you but I had McDonalds two months ago and they say that you shouldn't eat junk food because it's bad for the baby but I did it anyway because I was really craving chips which was stupid and reckless and now I've probably screwed everything up and-" Spencer cut off her rambling by pressing their lips together hungrily, her hand tangling in blonde hair as her other hand returned to its new habit of stroking along her stomach protectively._

"_As much as I like this over-protective, mama bear attitude, you're being ridiculous." Spencer murmured against pink lips. "Our baby isn't even here yet, but I already know that you're going to be the best mother any child could ever want. And that's just based off the unbelievable number of pregnancy books you've seemingly memorised. Think of that, Hanna Marin voluntarily reading." _

"_You're hilarious." Hanna answered dryly against Spencer's smirk, her fears not dissolved but instead lessened slightly and hiding behind the unmistakable wave of lust that was coursing through her body. Desperately, she crashed their lips together again, her blunt nails dragging down the back of Spencer's grey, cotton shirt. Letting out a moan, the brunette moved both hands to cup Hanna's face. Suddenly, Hanna broke away only to Spencer move with her to suck gently on her pulse point._

"_Spence, stop!" Spencer pulled back, a pout on her lips and a question in her dark eyes. "I think my water broke."_

* * *

"Hanna? Hanna!" Spencer shrieked as she was pushed away from Hanna's convulsing body.

"Damn it, the head's lodged against the pelvic bone and there's probable placental abruption, we're going to have cut. Prepare her for a C-Section, now!" The doctor commanded one of the nearby nurses.

"Ms. Hastings, we're going to have to ask you to leave, now." A nurse attempted to guide her out, but was soon pushed away.

"No!"

"Emily, stay with the patient." The doctor strode across the small room and took hold of her upper arm in a firm grasp. "Listen to me. _Listen!" _Spencer stopped her desperate struggling and locked pleading eyes with the tall doctor's.

"_Please_." She whispered, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Ms. Hastings… Spencer, you have to listen to me. You can't help her now, you can't help either of them." The young doctor spoke fervently. "If you don't leave now and let me do my job, you will lose one of them, maybe even both. Wife or son, do you want to make that decision?"

"I have a son?" Spencer voice broke as the whimpered words left her lips.

"Yes, and apparently he's as hard-headed as you are." She teased, a slight smile across her face. Spencer let out a shaky breath as she wiped the tears from her skin and finally allowed herself to be led to the door. Still trembling hands reached out to brace against the door, forcing the doctor to answer her once more.

"You'll save them, right? Promise me it'll be okay."

"You know I can't." Imploring eyes begging forgiveness as the door was slammed behind her.

* * *

_Hanna lay staring up at the harsh fluorescent light that was slowly burning its way through her retinas. The white ceiling was almost blinding - too bright, too pure. Trying to pull you into a false sense of security, make you feel safe, when it was here in this very room where lives could be destroyed with a few choice words from a stranger's mouth._

"_Han?" A worried voice broke through her reverie and she felt a familiar hand intertwine with hers. "Are you alright?" _

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." She evaded the question, not sure what her answer would be. Spencer smiled timidly, playing with the blonde's fingers. _

"_About what? You seem upset about something, don't lie to me." That blinding smile – too bright, too pure – slowly burned its way through her skin and scorched deep into her veins, yet all it did was make her feel more safe than she ever thought was possible. Hanna felt her lips pull up and she relaxed for the first time since she left the house that morning._

"_It's nothing really. What I _should_ be thinking of is more names, since you've rejected all my previous suggestions." "What do you think of 'Jamie'?"_

"_For a girl or a boy?" Spencer grinned, settling into Hanna's side._

"_Definitely girl. I can just feel it." Hanna caressed her stomach slowly, a peaceful look across her features. Spencer smirked._

"_What about 'Hastings Jr.'?"_

"_There is absolutely no way I'm going to allow you to refer to our baby as 'Hastings Jr., it doesn't even make sense."_

"_Well, I think he/she/it likes it. Come on, bub - one kick for yes, two for no." Hanna's laugh echoed through the small room, bouncing off the opening door._

"_Ah, Hanna and Spencer. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had few other patients to deal with first." He crossed the room, flicking through the chart to find a few of the ultrasound photos they had taken a few days ago. "Well, it was a bit of a wait for nothing, but I guess you'll love to know that everything is in order. The fetus is a slightly smaller than expected, but well within the average limits. Strong heartbeat, four limbs, head in the right place; all in all, a perfectly healthy baby."_

_The look of relief was evident on both of the women's faces, though they tried to hide it. The doctor glanced across at them, an indifferent expression on his face._

"_Now, are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked._

"_Definitely not." Spencer replied immediately, though Hanna looked uncertain. _

"_Okay, great. I'll see you next week for another checkup." He left the room in a hurry, attempting to gain back the precious minutes of his lunchtime that had already been eaten away._

"_Are you sure you don't want to know, Spence?" Hanna inquired, causing the taller girl to pause in her checking of personal belongings as she prepared to leave. "I mean, I know you want it to be a surprise, but it would make things a lot easier of we just knew. We could prepare – have furniture that isn't neutral and actually have a name for our baby!"_

"_If you really want to know, I'll accept it. But I _do _want it to be a surprise." She took Hanna's hands in hers and kissed them gently. "And don't you already think it's a girl, anyway." _

"_Arghhh, fine." She conceded as she stood, a little unsteady on her feet, and moved towards the exit. "I can't say 'no' to that face."_

"_And for the record, I _like_ the green furniture." Spencer beamed goofily as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist._

* * *

Spencer watched the excited faces of waiting families all around her - the children bouncing at the thought of a baby brother or sister; scared parents contemplating the notion of being a grandparent; teenagers pretending to be indifferent but still looked up eagerly whenever a nurse entered. Spencer still didn't know why she'd escaped from the clutches of the concerned, pitying looks of her own family members only to surround herself in this nauseating depiction. Seeing them all so happy was just another sweet torture for her apparently masochistic heart.

"Spence?" A voice called out. Spencer whipped her head around, wishing desperately for the sight of navy blue scrubs. However she turned away disappointed to find that one of the concerned looks had finally located her.

"What do you want Melissa?" She curled back down into the uncomfortable plastic seat.

"Nothing, just checking up on you." She sat down in the seat next to her.

"I don't need you to check up on me. I'm fine." Her voice broke on the last words, coughing in hopes of covering it.

"I know." Melissa replied. The two sisters didn't speak again, the only movement being Melissa's thumb gently stroking the hand that gripped hers tightly.

* * *

_The decision hung in the air around them, a strange tension filling each and every motion. Hanna's brain was pulsating in her skull, the pressure finally starting to hit her._

"_Hanna?" Spencer called uncertainly. "I can't decide, red or green?" Hanna glanced over to the blonde that was currently holding up two almost identical blankets. _

"_Does it really matter?" She groaned. "It's just a colour. You know I can design something around either, so just pick one." Spencer stared at her with a shocked expression._

"_Of course it matters!" She gaped. " This is the most important decision you're ever going to make in your life. Green or red, it could be all the difference in the world. Will green be too bright when the sun hits it in the morning? Will red be too vibrant? Will he want a fire truck or frogs on his 5__th__ birthday cake? Will she want to play outside in the green grass, or will she stay inside and set things on fire?"_

"_Well, judging by that, I guess we're going with green." Hanna muttered, running her fingers lightly over the stacks of blankets – dozens of shades, colours, shapes and sizes – that sat before her._

"_Excuse me! I heard that!" Spencer's voice steadily became louder and louder. "And I know what's going through your brain, but I'll have you know, I am_ not _overreacting and I am _not_ being a control freak. This is important, what if it hates green or hates red or both! What if I screw this up and our baby hates me for the rest of my life." Hanna simply moved behind the near hysterical woman and wrapped her arms around her shaking form._

"_Spence, you're going to be an amazing mother and our baby is going to love you n matter what colour blanket you chose when it was still a fetus sitting in my stomach."_

"_Womb." Spencer wiped away the few tears that were threatening to spill out. "The baby's in your womb, not your stomach."_

"_See exactly, you'll teach it big words and calculus and hockey. And I'll teach it how to do its hair and you know, actually be cool. Pretty soon, we'll have the most awesome little fetus on the block." Spencer laughed weakly, her throat still chocked up._

"_So, I guess we decided on the green one then?" Hanna smirked, pulling away from the taller woman to throw the blanket into the virtually empty trolley. "Now, which crib should we get?"_

* * *

"Ms. Hastings?" Spencer lifted her head groggily from where it had been resting on her sister's shoulder. Her mind was still clouded from sleep but as soon as she saw the doctor standing before her, her eyes snapped wide open.

"Yes? Are they alright? What happened? Why are you out here?" She started to panic once more.

"Ms. Hastings. Please, calm down, everything's okay." Spencer stopped, forcing herself to breathe as her heart rate slowly came back to normal. Once she had suitably calmed herself, the doctor continued. "As you know, there were a few complications during labour. If you want, I could give you a full report, but I think all you need to know is that they're both fine and resting. You can see them if you wish…?" Spencer nodded frantically at the woman's question and quickly followed her through the white corridors.

They soon arrived at a small room containing one hospital bed on which lay Hanna and their newborn son. Spencer immediately rushed to her wife's side, kissing every piece of skin she could reach between murmurings of 'i love you', before staring adoringly at the baby wrapped up snug in a familiar green blanket. After checking their vitals, the doctor attempted to slip out of the door to give the new family some well-earned privacy.

"Wait." Spencer moved to the doorway and caught hold of the woman's white sleeve. "Thank you for everything. I wouldn't be able to survive without them, you can't imagine how indebted I am to you, Doctor…" She paused, a confused and slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Lewis. Doctor Lewis." She replied with a kind smile. "And you're very welcome, I understand completely." Spencer nodded in thanks and turned back to the small family cuddled up into the cramped hospital bed. Spencer grinned as Hanna glanced up from where her gaze had been transfixed for the last few hours, that same contagious smile she had fallen in love with once more gracing her lips.

* * *

"_What? Why are you smiling like that?" Spencer watched the manically grinning girl with quizzical eyes. "Is there a sale on designer hand bags or something? Or is it shoes? Make-up? What about-"_

"_Spence, shut up and listen to me." She snapped without malice, the smile never faltering. Spencer opened her mouth to argue before accepting defeat. "What is the date today?"_

"_That's what I had to shut up for?" She asked incredulously. "And it's May 5__th__." Hanna just rolled her eyes and sighed._

"_Come on, put that big brain to use… May 5__th__…?" Hanna raised one eyebrow, waiting for the penny to drop. However, it was the bulging bags of groceries that were dumped unceremoniously onto the hardwood floors._

"_May 5__th__?" She spun around, moving to pull her excitable wife – now almost vibrating - into her arms. "Six weeks?" Hanna nodded her head, tears of joy spilling forth._

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

**Any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about some of the rushed bits - two am is not a good time for editing. ****Thank you for reading.**


End file.
